La Définition de l'amour
by Rosaleis
Summary: OS . JPLE . POV Lily . La vie est étrange mais peu de gens le remarquent. Vous êtes vous déjà arrêté un instant pour réfléchir ? Réfléchir sur la vie, réfléchir sur l’amour ? Moi oui, et je dois dire que la vérité m’a sautée aux yeux.


Genre : Romance - Poetry

Rating : K

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent.

Résumé : OS. La vie est parfois drôle, bizarre même, mais peu de gens le savent… Vous êtes-vous déjà arrêté un instant dans votre vie pour réfléchir ? Réfléchir sur la vie, réfléchir sur l'amour ? Moi oui, et je dois dire que la vérité m'a sautée aux yeux.

* * *

**La Définition de l'Amour**

One Shot

* * *

La vie est parfois drôle, bizarre même, mais peu de gens le savent… Vous êtes-vous déjà arrêté un instant dans votre vie pour réfléchir ? Réfléchir sur la vie, réfléchir sur l'amour ? Moi oui, et je dois dire que la vérité m'a sautée aux yeux. Pendant un long moment, j'ai arrêté de courir, de crier, d'étudier et j'ai réfléchi. 

_- Où est Kate ?_

_Lily était concentrée sur son devoir de métamorphose et répondit machinalement._

_- Avec Lucas._

_Elle releva brusquement la tête à l'entende d'un petit soupir. Sa meilleure amie fixait le feu, les yeux dans le vague et la tête appuyée sur sa main._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe._

_- Rien, mais ils sont tellement mignon ensemble que je me dis que peut-être... Oui, peut-être que l'amour existe bel et bien._

_Lily hocha la tête. Elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire._

Cela a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne changera sûrement jamais. Dans tous les contes, tous les films, à chaque coin de rue, au cinéma, chez soi… L'amour est toujours là. Pas nécessairement pour le héros, pas nécessairement long et beau, mais toujours présent. Ce sentiment si fort, impossible à décrire… Les plus vaillants l'ont cherché, sans jamais le trouver. Il n'appartient à personne, glisse tel un serpent. Il ne peut durer qu'un instant, comme pour l'éternité. Il peut construire et détruire, lier et séparer, rire et pleurer, aimer et souffrir. Tellement de choses qu'on finit par accepter. Se sacrifier pour ce bonheur immense et unique. Vous êtes transportés, oubliés, profitant de se qu'il daigne vous offrir. On pourrait le croire égoïste, mais on oublie bien vite quand il nous récompense. Comme une drogue qu'il faut partager, distribué à tout le monde, à tour de rôle.

_- Arrête de sauter partout comme ça Mary, rigola Lily. Tu vas finir par te cogner au plafond !_

_- Il me l'a demandé, il me l'a demandé, répétait la concernée, toute sourire._

_A bout de souffle, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit, les joues rougies. Lily avança vers elle et s'assit à ses pieds, le regard amusé._

_- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça ? Où est la Gryffondor toujours sage face à n'importe qui ?_

_- Toujours là, rétorqua sa meilleure amie. Mais Remus n'est pas n'importe qui._

_Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot. Kate pénétra dans la pièce, le visage ravagé par les larmes et claqua la porte derrière elle. Doucement, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, plia les jambes et cala sa tête sur ses genoux. _

_- Lucas m'a plaqué, murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser aller dans son chagrin._

Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment intense qui remplit chaque parcelle de son corps sans rien oublié, nous avons peur. Peur que cela s'arrête, peur d'oublier, peur de trop s'accrocher. Car bien souvent, il y a une chute. Chacun le sait, et s'attend à retomber. Et plus on est haut, plus il est dur de se relever. Le cœur brisé, déchiré, détruit. Alors certains se protègent, évite l'amour, essaye de l'ignorer, prie pour qu'il parte… Mais il reste là, attendant que vous daignez le goûter juste une fois, pour toujours. Et nous craquons, impuissant face à lui. Quelques minutes, quelques semaines, quelques années… Tous se laissent aller… Se noie à tout jamais…

_- Non, non et non, s'obstina Lily._

_- Arrête de nier l'évidence, ordonna Mary. Tu es folle de lui._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai. Et toi, Kate, comment peux-tu la soutenir ? Alors que Lucas t'a lâchement plaqué il n'y pas si longtemps !_

_- James n'est pas Lucas._

_Cette constatation suffit à faire taire la jolie rousse. Elle baissa les yeux face aux regards acérés de ses deux meilleures amies. Elles avaient raison, mais pourquoi avait-elle si difficile à l'avouer ? La réponse lui parut évidente. Elle ne voulait pas être une conquête parmi tant d'autre. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime vraiment, pour elle._

Quelques fois, votre amour est à sens unique. La personne que vous chérissez tel un joyaux ne vous aime pas comme vous vous l'aimez. Ami, meilleur ami, ennemi ? Qu'importe, car au final, c'est la même chose : vous êtes seul. D'autre fois, la personne que vous aimez ne le remarque pas, et ça vous blesse plus que n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tant de mystères, comment réagir ? Personne ne le sait, chacun faisant à sa façon. Le cacher ou l'avouer, le dire ou se taire ? D'autre fois encore, on peut se jouer de vous, de vos sentiments. Profiter que l'amour rende aveugle sans penser aux conséquences. Puis il y a le véritable amour, celui qui est gravé au fer rouge sur notre peau, qu'on ne peut oublier… Alors après ça, comment faire pour savoir ?

_- Lily, pourquoi tu m'évites ?_

_- Je ne t'évites pas, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en essayant de s'esquiver._

_- Arrête de me mentir, c'est inutile. Dis moi plutôt la vérité._

_Comment faisaient-ils tous pour voir quand elle mentait comme ça ? Etait-elle si nulle ? Elle soupira et concéda à lever ses yeux vers son interlocuteur. Malgré elle, elle se plongea dans ce regard chocolat qu'elle avait si souvent évité._

_- Ecoute, James, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolé mais..._

_- Mais quoi Lily ? Qu'ai-je fait encore ? On est amis, non ?_

_Son regard se voila._

_- Oui, on est amis._

_Elle tourna les talons et repartit d'où elle était venue._

Puis la réponse à ces questions vous semble claire, précise. Il faut savoir oser, vivre. Et qu'importe si ça fait mal, et qu'importe si ça ne dure pas, parce qu'il est là. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement en profiter ?

_Lily se stoppa net et se retourna. James la regardait toujours, une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux si envoûtants. Elle retourna sur ses pas et se plaça devant lui, ne lâchant plus son regard. Puis s'en prévenir, elle se cala dans ses bras._

_D'abord surpris, elle sentit les bras de James se resserrer autour d'elle. Une douce chaleur s'infiltra en elle et s'en comprendre vraiment ses gestes, elle releva la tête et combla les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, comprendre ce qui se passait était au-dessus de son résonnement pour s'y inquiéter… _

_- Je t'aime, l'entendit-elle lui murmurer au creux de son oreille après qu'ils se soient séparés._

… _Elle était heureuse._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Oui, aimer… Pourquoi pas ?


End file.
